Morning!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Antara Ryouta, Shougo, Apron dan Tonjokan Cinta. (summary macam apa ini). KiHai (Seme!Kise & Uke!Haizaki)! Enjoy Reading


_**Morning!**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: KiHai (lagi hahaha!)**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll.**

 **Summary: antara Ryouta, Shougo, Apron dan Tonjokan Cinta.**

 **A/N: karena ada yang minat sama KiHai, saya buat lagi deh XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta pulang kerja bukan berarti harus ada acara penyambutan dengan potong kue. Shougo mah ogah gitu-gituan. Seharusnya Ryouta sudah bersyukur, Shougo rela bangun tengah malam buat bukain pintu. Biasanya Shougo lebih memilih tidur tampannya daripada menyambut sang kekasih pulang setelah melintasi benua. Begitulah dia, si kelabu madesu yang bersifat dan bersikap apa adanya, tanpa ada pencitraan.

Padahal si pirang berkerja berbulan-bulan. Tapi si kelabu cuek bebek. Ryouta pulang itu artinya hari-harinya berubah menyebalkan. Y-ya bukan berarti Shougo tak senang dengan kepulangan sang kekasih. Hanya saja...

"Shougo- _kun_ , pakai apron yang kubelikan dooonk! Itu desain asli dari Tax Sevario loh."

Si kelabu menatap jengah tanpa minat.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana pengorbananku untuk mendapatkan apron spesial itu."

"Siapa peduli."

"...bayangkan harga apron itu tiga kali lipat gajiku saat menjadi model dulu! Dan aku sangat berharap kau mengenakannya~"

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dibalas singkat dan cuek. Lihat pagi-pagi belum ada dua belas jam kekasihnya pulang, Shougo sudah _badmood_.

Si pirang menatapnya intens, mata _almond_ nya tampak berkaca-kaca."Apa jangan-jangan Shougo- _kun_ ada yang lain ya?"

"Berisik Ryouta!" Shougo mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pilot muda. Enggan menatap Ryouta yang mulai mengalirkan air mata sejuta dollarnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Shougo- _kun_!" kali ini Kise Ryouta sudah bersimpuh dihadapan Haizaki Shougo.

Pagi baru menyingsing, adegan mirip opera sabun sudah mengudara.

"Ryouta-sialan jangan berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Ini tidak berlebihan, tapi ini bukti cintaku padamu~"

"Sampai matipun, aku tak mau memakainya." Dengus si abu-abu. Cukup posisi bawahnya yang membuat harga dirinya merosot cantik ke palung Mariana. Setidaknya biarkan dia masih tampak seperti laki-laki, yang tentu saja **tidak akan mau mengenakan apron** _ **.**_ Catat itu baik-baik.

Pernah berulang kali Shougo berpikir, kenapa dia mau-maunya berstatus 'Kekasih Ryouta'. ah sepertinya sang dewi sedang bermain dengan takdirnya.

"Shougo- _kun_ ~ kenakan ini atau kumakan kau."

Hiiee... sejak kapan si pirang berisik itu berada dibelakangnya?

"Diam kau atau mau kutonjok, huh?!"

 _ **Gyuutt**_

Bukannya menyerah Ryouta malah melingkarkan lengannya pada perut datar Shougo."Jika Shougo- _kun_ melakukan kekerasan fisik, aku juga bisa dan biasanya kau akan meminta lebih~"

Wajah si kelabu memerah samar. Apa-apaan itu! Dia bukan maso, tapi Ryouta yang maso.

"Sialan! Jangan dekat-dekat!" raung Shougo, tangan Ryouta mulai nakal!

"Ah! Apa jangan-jangan Shougo- _kun_ sedang mengkodeku, agar memakaikan apron ini? Manisnya!" pekikan girang dari si kuning berhasil membuat Shougo tuli selama lima detik."Dengan senang hati aku akan memakaikannya~ sayang_ **BUUUAAKK**."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _ore no koibito_ (pacarku)." Dan Shougo melenggang tanpa dosa, sementara sang kekasih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir dilubang hidung sebelah kirinya.

Pagi ini tak ada sarapan bersama karena Ryouta pingsan dan baru sadar jam makan siang kemudiannya.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Huahahaha sampah apa ini!

Maafkan saya! Saya baru bangkit dari masa vakum karena nggak ada ide plus banyak tugas plus banyak dedlen plus ada projek gedhe buat jurusan saya plus disuruh cari uang sama dosen. Saya harus apa tiap bangun kebayang tugas presentasi, mau makan kebayang skrip film, tiap didepan laptop keinget tugas desain grafis dan entah kerasukan apa saya kebayang KiHai **KAPAL BARU SETELAH AOAKA** X"D

Jika AoAka itu kapal pesiar, maka KiHai itu speedboat(?) xD

Yasudah jadinya super duper tripel absurd kyk gini x"D

Tolong jangan ungkit ff saya yg lain, serius deh mereka sedang dalam proses pembuatan, yang saya bkin sambil curi2 waktu, tetep saya selesain kok tenang saja mungkin molooornya minta ampun :"

Berasa udah lama banget nggak bikin FF tangan jadi kaku hiks maafkan saya Y_Y

Mau publish pun ada kendala...IPO-KUUUUNNNN lama-lama saya suruh si INE-KUN buat ngapa2in kamu loh! Hih!/sesicurhatselesai

Jaa, matta ashita~

 **With Love,**

 **Narin**


End file.
